


Your Worship

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: The Scoundrel and the Wizard [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, I think about Infinity War too much, M/M, So yeah I wrote crackfic basically, and I think about these two interacting because I don't know it makes me happy, so yeah this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is captured during a routine mission and then saved by Doctor Strange.<br/>They flirt.<br/>This is not the first time this has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay I'm excited for Doctor Strange and I needed an output for my excitement and this happened, okay. Blame Tumblr for being such a butt about the movie so I can't search the tags.

It was a situation that Peter Quill had found himself in many a time. Old, creepy dungeon, on some backwards planet in the middle of nowhere, hands shackled onto a wall in a damp cell. Since taking up the mantle of Guardian of the Galaxy, the situation had become less familiar, yet here he was. The Guardians had been investigating a series of violent, murderous raids on cargo ships and Peter had infiltrated the base of a group of Krylorians, thinking they might have been a part of the crimes, but instead found that they were just involved in your run of the mill, everyday smuggling operations. Not something the Guardians would trouble themselves with, not something that Peter could blink an eye at considering his history. But as he was creeping away towards the small entrance he had made with his blaster, he had backed up into a pile of sheet metal propped up against a wall. The metal had clattered to the ground and before he even knew what had happened, a large goon of a Krylorian had grabbed his arm, dragging him into the light. His weapons were then taken from him, they tagged him with an alarm that would sound if he escaped and he was thrown into this cell. His captors walked away muttering something about “torturing after dinner.” 

It was not his finest hour. 

Peter half-heartedly looked around his cell, looking for obvious weaknesses. But in situations like this, he wasn’t good with the tech-stuff. No, it was his mouth that was his advantage, he was used to talking his way out of binds like this. So he’d just have to wait for someone to come back. 

But he didn’t have to wait long, as from out of the shadows, a figure emerged in a dark cloak with a hood obscuring all but the lower part of his face. Peter had seen the character with his captors before, standing next to the group inspecting the latest haul. The figure slowly approached Peter’s cell and Peter kept a cautious stare on him until his face suddenly broke into a smirk. 

“Hey Doc.” 

The figure stopped his approach and reached up to fling back his hood, revealing a goateed man with slanted piercing pale eyes currently starring in indignation at Peter. 

“Okay how did you know it was me? You couldn’t have gotten a good look at me while you were creeping around in the shadows of the warehouse, thinking you were out of smooth spy novel,” said Doctor Stephen Strange rolling his eyes. 

“Okay first, I’m gonna ignore that obvious jab at my undeniable stealthiness Doc,” said Peter, staring up at the man now towering outside the bars of his cell, “And let's just say you have a pretty recognizable mouth, because of the goatee, not the because of your lips or anything, that’s stupid why would I look at your lips?” Peter shook his head, making a face that said he could indeed pick out Strange’s lips from a line-up. 

Before Strange could gather his thoughts and berate Peter further, Peter threw his head back and sighed loudly, “Ugh Doc, we need to stop meeting like this, you can’t just keep saving me, I have a reputation you know I’m not some damsel in dis---wait no!” Exclaimed Peter, looking up at Strange with a smile. “I’m Han Solo!” 

“What?”

“Return of the Jedi? I’m Han Solo at Jabba’s palace. Though I’m a bit more comfortable than being frozen in carbonite.” 

“Oh I see, does that make me Leia then?” asked Strange, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Well of course, your Worship. You’re regal-looking enough, though your face looks a bit wrong without your collar on. By the way, I can’t tell you how nice it is for someone to get my references for once. I love my team, but man, dead silence everytime. Are you sure you don’t want to become a Guardian?”

“I’m flattered that you think my knowledge of basic Star Wars trivia warrants me a place with the infamous Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter, but as I have told you, I must remain on Earth, and I don’t think you could handle what I deal with,” said Strange. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, the mystical mysterious work of the Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange that a little pea brain like me can’t comprehend and yet we keep running into each other. Like the planet-eating worm monster incident or that time the Milano got stuck in a ‘pocket universe’. I can’t help but feel I’m already dealing with it.” Peter cocked his head glaring up at Strange, “Why are you here this time Doc, these guys dealing with dark magicians or something?” 

Strange waved his hand in front of the lock and it popped open, “No, they just have an ancient relic in their possession that could cause the end of the universe as we know it. The usual.” 

Peter gave Strange an impressed look as the Sorcerer came towards him, “Seriously?” 

“Aren’t I always, Peter?” asked Strange with a smile as he released Peter from his shackles. Strange then snapped his fingers and the electronic tag on Peter’s neck crumbled into dust. 

Peter stood up and stretched, rubbing his wrists. “I don’t know Doc, you’ve picked up some sarcasm over the time I have known you. So what do you say, old man, once you finished, you want to meet for a drink?”

“Old man? Peter, I’m only three years older than you, and I think I preferred ‘Your Worship’,” said Strange as they walked casually out of the prison hold. 

“Uh you would, and I only call you Old Man because of the white hair, which you know looks good on you, so don’t even start. So what do you say Stephen, I know a place where the alcohol makes you float, Fizzy Lifting Drinks style.” 

“I don’t exactly need help with floating, Peter. But I am dealing with some on-going threats at the moment so I can’t make any promises unfortunately.” 

Peter smiled anyway, “If that’s the best I’m going to get then, it’s a date.” 

Strange cast a small invisibility spell and they both walked calmly to the entrance of the complex, exiting and finding the small space pod exactly where Peter had hidden it. 

Peter turned to Strange and took the sorcerer’s hand, pausing a moment to run his finger over the surgical scars. He then did a theatrical bow and said, “Until next time my dear Sorcerer Supreme.” He laid a soft kiss on Strange’s hand and turned to open the door of the space pod. 

“Try not to get into any more scraps like this, Star Lord. Or do. I can’t say I don’t enjoy seeing you,” said Strange. Peter turned to face him one more time and winked. “Anytime your Worship,” he said as he entered the small spaceship. 

Back on the Milano, the rest of the Guardians were glad to see Peter back, but they had intercepted some messages about a prisoner at the facility after he had failed to contact them. Peter wove a daring escape tale, complete with explosions and sword fights and candelarias falling as Peter rode the rope up to the ceiling. 

“Yeah yeah, Quill, good to see that your wizard boyfriend came and saved you again,” grumbled Rocket.

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't so much of a ship as it is a row boat with a single passenger (me!) but if you'd like to check out more of me crying about Strange Lord™ you can follow me on twitter @ladyemma91


End file.
